


Prompt Collection

by Enigmatic_Soul



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Soul/pseuds/Enigmatic_Soul
Summary: A collection of shorts fanfics (or not so shorts) based on prompts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: What do you think Cullen's reaction would be to find out the inquisitior is pregnant?
> 
> As soon as I read this, I wanted to write a short fanfic to answer.  
> Thank you my friend Chanteur-de-Vent (from Devianart) for correcting my mistakes!

Delylah just got back from Crestwood with Cassandra, Dorian and Varric, where she had to deal with some remains of Red Templars and kill a dragon that was causing major problems for the local people.

Cullen was more than glad to see her back in Skyhold and in one piece. Delylah met him, Josephine and Leliana in the War Room where she reported all the details of the mission accomplished. Problem solved and everyone was satisfied.

The commander noticed that she looked a little pallid and anxious, but he didn’t know the real cause. He attributed the anxiety to fatigue from traveling and lack of a good night sleep. So Cullen asked Delylah to go to rest and that soon he would go to see her. There were still a few matters to be discussed, but nothing very important.

* * *

Delylah waited for Cullen in her quarters. She was sitting in her bed, leaned back against the pillows that were propped up against the headboard and trying to read something while waiting for him. She was wearing an untied flowy robe over a soft white nightgown and feeling better after a good bath, though still extremely anxious.

The reason for such anxiety and worry was the fact that she was carrying Cullen’s child and she planned telling him that same night.

She almost cried when the pregnancy was confirmed by the surgeon, because she was so overwhelmed: terrified and thrilled at the same time. They both wanted it to happen eventually, she just didn’t think it would happen now. She didn’t know if she was ready to have a child. She didn’t even know if _he_ wants a baby now.

_“You need to calm down. Everything will be fine.” Said Cassandra “Cullen will make an excellent father.”_

After a while Delylah put down the book, finally convinced that her eyes were lost by the lines and words without actually absorbing its meaning. Huffing, she got up from the bed and began to pace back and forth across the room, her bare feet barely making a sound. She started biting off her thumb nail, a nervous habit she started in childhood that she thought she had gotten rid of.

After walking back and forth for some minutes, she went to the terrace to breath some cool air and to try to calm down. The night wind blew through her long hair, which was now falling to her back in gentle waves. A long sigh escaped her lips as she tried to fight down her rising anxiety.

Her hand tenderly moved to cover her still flat stomach. Maker! She had a life growing inside her that needed to be protected. Corypheus is defeated, but there are dangers everywhere she goes.

She took a deep breath and squeezed Cullen’s coin that she always carried around her neck and close to her heart.

A full moon floated between clouds and the cold mountain breeze tugged the inquisition banners mounted along the walls. Delylah tightened her robe around her body when a cold wind breeze blew over her, making her shiver. Through all the missions that she had been on and all the life threatening situations she had experienced, this was the scariest moment of her life.

She was worried about how Cullen would react to the unexpected news.

Well, she would find out now…

On the fireplace the fire crackling away, casting a warm glow around the room. She heard footsteps when the commander went up the stairs and walked across the room, the sounds so familiar and dear to her as the act of breathing.

She turned around and, with a gentle smile, watched him removing his coat and armor, piece by piece, standing in a simple tunic and breeches.

Without a word, Cullen walks over to her and holds her delicate face between his hands. He stared at her, his eyes full of love.

Delylah felt her heart thundered against her chest. “I missed you so much! I feel like it has been decades!” She whispered, her blue eyes shone like moonstones as she looked at him smiling.

“I missed you too, so much you can’t even imagine.” Cullen said, his thumb rubbing lightly across her cheek.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. “I’m glad you’re back safely.” The commander murmured into her skin like a prayer, before pulling her closer and wrapping his arms protectively around her as he kissed the top of her head.

Delylah leaned into him, resting her head against his muscular chest. “Of course I did. I _always_ come back.”

“Yes…” he said quietly into her hair. “I know it’s foolish but I can’t stop worrying about you.”

Delylah snuggled deeper into his arms, laying a hand over his heart and feeling the familiar, rhythmic dance beneath her fingers.“I will always come back to you, Cullen.” She whispered. “No matter what happens.”

Cullen sighed tightening his embrace. There was a few minutes of silence in which they just held each other close, until he asked: “How are you feeling, Lylah? During the meeting I noticed that you looked apprehensive or concerned about something. Is something bothering you?”

She went silent for a few seconds, not knowing what to say exactly.

“Delylah?” He asked probably finding the silence strange.

She took a deep breath. “ I…I need to tell you something.” She said softly.

Cullen stiffened immediately. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her away from him so that he could face her. His golden gaze levelled on her blue eyes and Delylah could see worry clouding his features.

“What is it, Lylah?” Cullen asked, concern permeating his voice.

For a long moment, she didn’t respond. Delylah just stared at him. His concern slowly melted into a little bit of fear and then downright terror about what she’s going to say. Because what if something is very wrong? What if she’s sick? What if it’s serious? Is she hiding something? How bad is it?

“Lylah, are you… alright?” The commander asked carefully, fearing her answer. One of his hand skimmed down the curve of her elbow.

Delylah opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

His brows knitted in concern when he noticed her body shaking a little. “Maker, you’re shaking! Let’s go inside. It’s freezing out here.”

He led her inside, where was cozy and warm.

“I’m fine, Cullen. ” She finally told him when they entered the room.

“You don’t look fine.” He said, his eyes searching hers as he placed his hands on her upper arms. “What is it? Has something happened?”

“No.” Delylah shook her head. “I mean , yes. Something happened. Not right _now_ , but it has happened, and I know about it, you don’t. That’s the point of…this.” She gestured at her panicking form and tried to break away from him to pace around the room.

“Lylah.” Cullen said softly, drawing her back to stand in front of him. “What do you want tell me?”

Delylah took in a deep breath to calm herself. “Alright.” She swallowed a few times and nibbled on her bottom lip showing a little hesitation before she managed to whisper: “I’m with child.”

It took some seconds to register what she said, and when it did…

Cullen’s jaw dropped, his eyes went wide. She could see shock, amazement, fear and happiness dancing across his beautiful face. But he just stood there, not moving except to look down at her stomach, staring there for a few moments before moving back to her face.

She knew anxiety was written all over her face. “Cullen, I know it wasn’t planned, but please say something.“ she begged.

He didn’t. He just took her into a tight embrace, hands around her back pulling her close to him as he buried his face deep into her hair. “We’re going to have a baby?” He asked, his voice full of emotion.

“Yes.” She said, relief evident in her voice.

Cullen sniffed and pulled away only far enough to look into her eyes. “I…Maker, Lylah are you sure?”

Delylah nodded with a smile. “I went to the surgeon and she confirmed. I’m a few weeks pregnant.”

“Lylah.” Cullen said, looking at her with overwhelming happiness. He was smiling at her like she had handed him the world. In a way, she supposed that she had.

And then, without preamble, his mouth captured hers, taking her breath away and stealing every other thought from her mind. The kiss was deep and slow. His hand rested on her neck and his thumb caressed her cheek as her breath mingled with his. Delylah opened her mouth under his and tilted her head to the side as her hands pulled him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

They broke off the kiss and Cullen rested his forehead against hers, their lips just millimetres apart as they regain their breaths. However, soon she felt his eyebrows furrowed and he slowly pulled away from her. His hands on her shoulders.

Delylah knew, as soon as he stared at her, that he had done the math. “So this means that when you set off to deal with a dragon, you were _pregnant_?” He asked squeezing her shoulder lightly.

She cleared her throat, “Well, I think you already know the answer. I had-”

“Andraste preserve me.” Cullen murmured horrified, his arms falling to his sides. He stumbled back bringing his hands to his face before running his fingers through his hair. “You went to fight a _fucking_ dragon and you were pregnant.” His voice mingled in anger and horror. “Have you lost your mind?”

“I had a suspicion of me being pregnant, but wasn’t sure until I talked to the surgeon today.”

His face melted into an expression of disbelief. “You had a suspicion? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.” Delylah didn’t want to worry him for something that at the time she was not even sure about. She walked a few steps, stopping near the fireplace. “I’m terrified! I don’t know if I’m ready for that to happen yet.” She said, a hint of panic in her voice. “The life that I - that _we_ lead is so dangerous and complicated.” She sucked in a strangled, distressed breath. “I - I’m going to be a horrible mother and-”

“Delylah.” He interrupted in a softer tone.

“What?”

“Come here.” Cullen pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly. Delylah took a deep breath and melted into his arms. He gently rubbed his hand up and down her back whispering, “I love you.” He kissed her head. “You’re going to be an wonderful mother. And no matter what happens, we’ll be fine. This is all new and unexpected, but we’ll learn together.”

She backed off slightly to peer up at him. “This is the worst timing, Cullen. Alright, maybe not the worst. When we were still dealing with Corypheus.…That would have been a horrible time to be pregnant. Or-”

“Delylah.” Cullen interrupted her again. “There’s never a perfect moment for a baby,” he said. “But I want it. _Now_.” His voice lowered to a whisper. “With you.”

A pleased look spread across her face. It’s joy. It’s so much joy. It lighted up her entire face, a happiness so pure it almost brought him to his knees.

Cullen´s hand settled against her stomach.“We’re having a baby.” he murmured, needing to hear the words again.

“Yes.” She whispered smiling tenderly. One of her hands settled against his on her stomach, lacing their fingers together. “Our child, Cullen.” Her voice husky with unshed tears.

“Maker’s Breath.” He breathed out.

He knelt down and whispered against her belly. “Hi little one…”

Delylah’s hand settled in his hair and gently ran her fingers through his golden curls.

He kissed her stomach through the fabric of her nightgown. Delylah giggled, her nails scraping over his scalp. Cullen gripped her hips saying, “I love you, little one. We love you.” He then kissed her stomach again.“You think it’s a boy?” He asked, looking up at her like she could possibly have an answer.

“I think…” She said, “That it’s about the size of a grain of rice with no way to tell at this point.” She grinned down at him, gently trailing her hand over his cheek. “Do you want it to be a boy?”

“I don’t care.” He immediately replied, realizing as he said it that it’s completely true. “Not at all. It doesn’t matter to me. I just… Maker.” He kissed her stomach again, and again, and again.

Cullen stood up and gently brushed a wisp of hair from her cheek. His eyes locking with hers, he leaned down and kissed each of her eyelids and then the tip of her nose. He then found her mouth and kissed her softly, but passionately. Delylah kissed him back with equal ardor, grabbing Cullen’s tunic and pulled him even closer to her.

Slowly, he broke the kiss, lingering a little before releasing her. The commander looked at her with molten amber eyes. “I love you. I love you both.” He murmured panting softly.

Delylah touched his cheek with affection, feeling his beard against her palm. A look of pure love and happiness in her eyes.

A solitary tear rolled down her cheek and Cullen gently brushed it away with his thumb. He cupped her face. “ You have to be careful, now. More careful, I mean. Especially now.”

“I promise.” She whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

He cocked his head playfully to the side and, slowly, a grin stretched out over his face. “So … I think Lady Abigale will love to know that she will be a grandmother. Especially knowing that the father is a ‘Ferelden dog humper’.” He said jokingly making Delylah release a soft laugh and shake her head.

After all, it was no secret that Dalylah’s mother wasn’t very fond of the Fereldan Commander.

“I don’t care about what my mother thinks, Cullen. I’m sure the rest of my family will love the news.”

That night Delylah fell asleep with Cullen’s arm draped over her, his hand resting above their baby and dreaming of little heads with blonde curls and amber eyes, tiny footsteps pattering across the floor, and happy delighted giggles that filled her heart with hope and light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =) <3


End file.
